Half a Year of Dares
by TomRiddleJnr
Summary: Gaara dares everyone to go out with someone else for the rest of the year.They do dares for Half a Year... or so.Crack fic.Naru/Hina, Ino/Gaa ooc partially , Sasu/Saku, Shika/Tem, Neji/Ten.
1. Gaara's Dare

Half a year of dares

Naru/Hina, Ino/Gaa(ooc partially), Sasu/Saku, Shika/Tem, Neji/Ten

'Oh come on everyone we have to make Gaara try this one on!' Ino pulled out a ballerina's tutu from the nearest rack and gave it to gaara who was in the dressing room.

'No! I only had to try one thing on for the dare and that was the mankini. Now it's my turn to dare all you guys.' Gaara felt quite smug now since they had given him all a very bad dare. I mean who makes people wear a swimming costume for a dare?

'Oh hurry up, I'm starving already. Can we get some ramen later?' the Blonde bounced up and down and was tugging at Hinata's sleeves.

'Ok...Ok, I dare you guys to choose a partner and go out with them for the rest of the year.'

'W...What? You can't do that! That's still like 6 months away.' Sakura was screaming her head off again.

'Pfft... How troublesome'**- you can guess who says this**

'Hey I did your dare! Now you have to do mine!' gaara flashed a big smile

'At least change it so you have to do it too.' muttered Sasuke

'Yea...'Sakura backs up her Uchiha

'Fine...fine. Ok get yourself with a person OF THE OTHER GENDER and choose wisely because you'll be with this person for the rest of the year.'

'Sasuke-kunnn!! Come on, where are you?' sakura was searching everywhere for her sasuke, who was hiding in gaara's gourd which magically expanded. Sakura noticed the extreme size difference of gaara's gourd and pulled of the cork.

'NO....NO please anyone but sakura!' sasuke was cringing away in the cornerof the gourd while sakura dragged him out.

'Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you, i will return you the same way you are now.'

Hinata was blushing really badly and fiddling with her fingers. 'Hey! Hinata-chan, what's up?'

'H..hi N..Naruto.'

' Im just gunna go with you cause sakura went with teme' Naruto pouts and looks at hinata

'um...um.. o..ok.'

'yada, dattebayo! Want to go out for some ramen?' Naruto smiled at hinta. Hinata nodded

'L..lets wait til every..one h..has chosen t..their p..partner.'

Ino walks inside the change room and pounces on gaara 'Gaara we're going out right?'

'hn, let me change first!! Get out!' Gaara's sand wraps around Ino's hands and drags her out while Ino states how Gaara has to pay for all the shopping. Ino bangs on gaara's change room doors

'i'll be out in a sec, just wait a while.'

'kk'

'Nejji!! Are you taken yet?' Tenten rushed over to neji.

'nup, but i wouldn't ever go out with you'

'why?WHY?'

'Because you're in the same team as me for missions'

'And so? Can't we just bend the rules a little like Sakura and Sasuke did? And anyways, it's the holidays!'

'hn...fine' Tenten threw her arms around Neji nearly choking him to death. 'I..Im dying!! Help!'

Shikamaru starts sleeping while standing. 'WAKE UP!'

'Gah! What the hell were you thinking waking me up?'

' There's no one else so your with me.'

'What? (mumbles to himself) Troublesome woman' Temari whacks Shikamaru on the back with her fan. 'You should be a little more careful when you're around me.' Temari smirks.

'Ok is everyone done? And as your girlfriend I order you to but that mankini.' Ino shouts to gaara. Everyone steps out into to the centre of the shop.

'What.. No! That wasn't part of my dare.'

'Oh come on just make that troublesome woman happy' Shikamaru stares at gaara whose lower jaw was touching the ground. - CLICK CLICK-

'Ahahahaha, I just took a photo of you when your jaw was touching the ground!!' in Naruto's hand there was a digital camera and on the tiny screen was a picture of gaara who's jaw was touching the floor. Gaara grabbed at the camera and missed. All you could hear was laughter. – Humph I'll show them- he thought. 'Naruto give me the camera or ill use desert burial on you'

'You wouldn't! Ino make him stop!!'

'Ok everyone shut up the shopkeeper is coming and gaara I was only joking. Come on let's get something to eat.' Ino gave gaara a smile and helped him put the 'clothes' back.

'Who's up for some ramen?' Naruto grinned. Only Hinata put her hand up.

'Well... we were thinking' the girls started 'um...'

'What...What were you thinking?'

'Shut up you loud mouthed baka!' Neji led them out of the shops. 'We were making too much noise in there. Now we can decide.'

'Sasuke-kun what were you thinking?' sakura wraps her arms around sasuke's neck. Sasuke shrugs

'I'm fine with what Sakura thinks. Just not what Naruto thinks.'

'You're so..soo mean... wahhh!' Naruto starts to cry.

'Shut up!'

'so where the hell are we going?' Tenten started to get impatient. 'I know this really cool place called sushi train _(yes..yes... very lame but couldn't think of any other ones)_, it has ramen and sushi and little tables grouped in two.' The last three words lit up the other girl's faces.

'WE'RE TOTALLY IN ON THIS!' the girls shouted in unison and fell into a laughing heap. Naruto joined too but was kicked out by Sakura.


	2. Sushi Train

Sushi Train

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, ten/ Neji, Shika/ Tem

Didn't get anyone to proofread so this chapter is very crappy, still read as funny as the last chapter but yea. Oh yea the pairings are just pairings, nothing will happen between them in this story (I think) cause one thing I can't write is romance. But I'll try put as much funny bits in as possible. Ty for all da reviews! (Especially *kakashi's missing icha book (I agree so sad biggest pervs dying-_-) and Anna)

'Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen Ramen!' Naruto flashed a big grin

'SHUT UP or you won't get any!!' Sakura whacks Naruto's head and a large bump is formed.

'W...What did you do that for? My head hurts now.'

'Well nah, it feels so good.' Sasuke smirked 'nice work sakura'

'Teme is so mean!'

'Stop calling me that baka'

'Stop calling me baka!'

'WE'RE HERE!!' Naruto looks around and finds sushi train. His eyes shine like two bowls of ramen. The five couple walk in and all take two seaters with their 'partner' while also being next to each other. In the middle of the big sushi table, there was a train which drove through the middle of the table.

'Where's the menu?' Naruto searched desperately for the menus. Neji and Shikamaru who dared by gaara to play a prank on Naruto (since Naruto caused so much fuss), had hidden the menus between the fold of Temari's fan. Shikamaru then dressed up as a waiter and served Naruto's table.

'And what will we be having today? Oh yes the sushi plates are in the middle of the big table. There are many varieties of sushis on the plates.' Shikamaru smiled

'WHERE ARE THE MENUS?'

'Sorry but we seem to have lost all the menu's'

'Well... I'll have a miso ramen with an egg and Hinata will have some...?'

'U...Um I...I'll have s...Some sushi from t...the t...table'

'Great choices but we seem to have run out of ramen today.'

'What? Tenten I'm going to KILL YOU! I want ramen! Ramen ramen ramen!' by then Naruto had stirred up the 'real' waiters and they came rushing up to the table asking what was wrong. 'He said sushi train ran out of ramen today!' at this moment Shikamaru was laughing his head off.

'What's wrong with you? Behave like a real waiter! I'll get the boss to fire you!' said the 'real waiter'. Shikamaru pulled off the mask and ruffled then tied up his hair. The 'real' waiter was very shocked to see a customer under the 'waiter' uniform.

'Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I shouted at you. Please please take a seat and a favour, don't tell the boss, please.'

'No needs to worry go on serving other customers. I'll deal with Naruto here. Actually get Naruto a ramen...?'

'I want a RAMEN!!'

'STFU! I said ramen already! Pick the topping!! Oh yea the prank was a dare given to me and Neji by gaara.'

'MISO RAMEN PLEASE!! Hm... I get to dare you and Neji to do something then.'

'ONE MISO RAMEN COMING UP!'

'Why am I stuck here with people who have a loud mouth?' Shikamaru stalks off back to sit next to Temari whilst the 'real' waiter gets naruto's ramen prepared.

'GET BACK HERE I WAS STILL THINKING OF A DARE TO GIVE YOU!'

'N....naruto i..i think you s..sh..should talk a little softer.' _(omg for once Hinata does sumfing)_

'Ok Hinata. Whatever you say Hinata. Ill grant your wish Hinata. Blah blah blah blah blah.' Hinata starts twiddling her fingers feeling a bit embarrassed.

'ONE HOT STEAMING BOWL OF RAMEN COMING UP!!' the waiter appeared at the table.

'OOOOOOOOOOOOOO YAY!!' Naruto squealed. Tenten passed Hinata a pair of earmuffs.

'Thanks Tenten.' Hinata puts on the earmuffs and goes to the sushi table with sakura, Ino, Tenten and Temari.

'Wow Naruto and the waiters can like beat the Guinness world record for the loudest mouth. You sure have got yourself into one noisy mess Hinata.' Temari said whilst picking up a plate of takoyaki. They all chose their plates and headed back to their tables and sat next to their partners.

_10 mins later_

'AHAHAHAHA, now its my turn to dare you Neji and Shikamaru. AHAHAHAHA.' Sakura whacks Naruto on the head again and a bump forms on the bump from before.

'DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO LOUD?'

'N..No but you're also being very...' sniff sniff

'Shut up' whacks again and another bump forms on the two bumps from before. _(lol I wonder what sort of reviews I will get if I kept making sakura hit Naruto and lumps became forming on top of his old lumps.)_

'Ok I have decided!'

'Huh, what? Decided what?' Sasuke looks at Naruto with his 'death glare'

'Decided what dare to do dummy!' Naruto starts to whack Sasuke but sees sakura glaring at him so he retreats.

'Ok I have decided to dare Neji and Shikamaru to go ride on that miniature train in the centre of the table.'

'What no!' Shikamaru and Neji shouted at the same time. Naruto just keeps smiling retardedly.

'Go... NOW!' when Naruto said this gaara's eyes were so wet from crying of funniness_ (yes yes I'm retarded) _that he started rolling on the floor. Neji and Shikamaru crossed over to the centre of the table and started to climb onto the desk.

'GET DOWN FROM THERE!' shouted a waiter.

'Im so sorry' gaara rushed over to the waiter to explain what was happening. 'We will pay for any damages they do to your train. You see they are doing a dare.' As soon as gaara said 'dare' the waiter's eyes popped open even bigger.

'I will help you make everything as bad as possible!' the waiter rushes inside and turns the train onto full speed.

Neji and Shika saw the train gather speed and started to bend down to sit on it. Plop...plop...CRASH.

Every apart from Neji and Shikamaru was on the floor rofling (rolling on floor laughing). Neji and Shikamaru were just sitting on a crushed train going. 'OW OW. I got a wedgie. Someone please help!'

That was the end of the chapter. Next chapter... don't have any ideas...anyone wanna help me? Oh do I have to write all the disclaimer stuff like...i do not own Naruto. Etc?


	3. Ino's house

Ino's house

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, ten/ Neji, Shika/ Tem

This chappie is probably gunna be the most boringest. And i don't own Naruto. And agn ty for reviews and ideas. This chappie is a bit late but yea and agn no one proofread the chappie so like don't tell me all the mistakes I made. And plz review! Damn I should include Itachi in this!

Neji and Shikamaru got up and started to strangle Naruto. 'You evil monster, why did you have to give us that dare?'

'GaHHHHHHHHHHHHHH help me I'm dying here!! Stop it Neji!!'

'tch.. Serves you right.'

Sasuke comes along and grabs three of them by the collar. 'Brats'

'Go Sasuke!! I love you! Do your best!' sakura jumps up and down and hugs Sasuke. Sasuke drops the three off them with a thud.

'OWWW....'

'Don't make me use gen jutsu on you' Sasuke fold his arms and activates sharingan.

'Oh no this is getting messy.' Gaara pays the food bills and drags them all outside. 'How heavy are you guys?'

'Are you talking about my weight gaara?' all the girls joined in waiting for the signal from ino to start punching him up. Meanwhile, Sasuke does genjutsu,

'AHHHHH.... no.... no stupid fan girls coming after me... no ... what don't make me look like a girl... no and don't you dare make me YAOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!' Sasuke was clutching his stomach on the floor laughing while the girls all turned around to see what was going on.

'EVERY ONE STOP!!!!!!' Ino's loud voice could be heard from miles away. 'Everyone come to my house then we can decide what we can do next.'

'Mhm...k...yea...whatever...' they called two cabs _ (i noe this is not possible) _and went to Ino's house. Ino's cab got here first ok wha do you want to do girls? Go in or wait for them?'

'Go in!!!!!' the girls walked into ino's 'big, flashy house'. Its walls were all pink and its interior was purple. All the rooms had a fluffy sofa and a fluffy rug.

'Oh i miss this place so much, Hey don't you think the exterior walls match my hair?' asked the pink loud mouth.

'U..um sure s..sakura.' Hinata goes into the kitchen and starts making some food and ramen just for Naruto.

Outside a taxi came driving up the driveway. 'THEY'RE HERE!' the girls screamed and went outside to greet them. This was the first time going to Ino's house for Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto. 'See what did I tell you guys? And you said her house wouldn't be that bad?' gaara laughed when he saw the expression on his mates.

'Since you guys have never been here, sakura and Temari will show you around and gaara, if he remembers my house, while Hinata, Tenten and I make some food and clean out the lounge.' _(and yes her lounge is very messy with like magazines all over the floor and stuff)_

'What, why can't I clean and make food?' sakura whined

'Because you're retarded now go and show the guys the most awesome fantastic house they will ever see in their utterly disgustingly short lives.'

'Nice descriptions Ino, come on sakura let's get moving' Temari started to climb up the marble stairs which twisted upwards in a circly thing. _(as you can see very bad at descriptions)_ sakura and the guys followed. The guys were muttering about how weird Ino's house was.

'Ok this is Ino's bedroom.' Temari pushes the door open slightly. 'Sighs... it's really messy and be careful where you step cause her undies are strewn_ is that a word?_ All over the floor.'

'er...um...ok...are all girls this messy?'

'No, ino has a weird disease called the Messy Monster and there is no cure.'

'Really? Wow I want to try get it.'

'NARUTO you baka she's using sarcasm.' Screams Gaara.

'You don't...have to be so...loud' Naruto whispers. Temari leads the way into the next room.

'Ok the next 10 rooms are all guest rooms which is where we sleep if we have a sleepover.' The next ten rooms all had a big bed with a purple quilt and pink pillows. There was also a bathroom in each room and it had purple fluffy slippers.

'The next two rooms are Ino's closet and I don't think you want to go in there. So where shall we go next?'

'I don't know...let's go down stair and see if they have finished.' They all follow Sakura downstairs again. When they reached the bottom floor ino greeted them all and threw them all camping tickets.

'Huh? What are these?' Neji asked

'Well when you guys were up stairs' Tenten started, Sakura gave a cough, 'oh and girls, Ino, Hinata and I decided to order some camping tickets so we could go camping. Hinata contacted all your parents and they all agreed that you were allowed to go on this 3 day camp and you guys are also allowed to stay at Ino's house tonight.'

'But..but what about our belonging?' Naruto stuttered

'What did you think I did? I called up some 'men' and asked them to bring you pyjamas and pack your bags. They should be arriving soon.'

'Nice' the guys said together.

'U..Um who... wants f..Food? i...i made s..some r..ramen.' Hinata suggested.

'Oooooooooooooo!!!!!! Meeeeeeeeeeeee!' Naruto started jumping up and down to the kitchen table.

'Typical, baka.' Sasuke started but was stopped by sakura.

'Can't let you and Naruto ruin a perfect day.' Sakura smiled as she hopped onto Sasuke for a piggy back. They all walked towards the kitchen which had a long marble table with 10 pink plates 10 pairs of purple cutlery and 10 pink napkins. _(oh yes they are eating dinner now)_ the guys sat on one side of the long table while the girls sat on the other.

Hinata and ino started to bring out the food that they made.

'So much food, it's so troublesome to pick what I should have.'

'Well... I'm getting ramen!!' Naruto was jumping on his chair.

'Don't talk so loud!' gaara stated.

After they all sat down and ate for a while they were all full and there was still so much food left.

'Dam I wish Chouji was here.' Shikamaru's button popped open. (he was wearing something with buttons)

'Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. You're so fat that your button popped.' Naruto received some mashed potato in his mouth.

'Wbfat? Fwuud fwight!' the boys got all fired up because they knew this was going to happen. Naruto grabbed the rest of the ramen went up to Hinata and shoved it down her shirt.

'ahahahahah!!' Hinata who was shocked quickly got a plateful of leftover lasagne and dumped it on naruto's hair.

'Ahahahaha, w...who's l...laughing now?' Hinata started but was stopped by Naruto who started kissing her. (_Oh no... can't write romance)_

They all joined in the fight and got all dirty. When they were finally tired Ino stated 'oh no you're not leaving until you clean up this room. ALL OF IT... MWAHAHAHAHA!!' _(teehee)_

DA END!! (of chapter)


	4. Evening, Twilight, Dawn

Evening, Twilight, Dawn

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, Ten/ Neji, Shika/ Tem

Yay twilight in title=] I don't own Naruto or twilight but I do own Edward Cullen! Jks. I don't even like him-_-. I just like vampires. VAMPIRE KNIGHT. Anyway ty for the reviews and yea... nothing else to say. Wait one more thing, no one proofread so yea you know wat I'm going to say.

'Why Ino, why!' Naruto starts whinging.

'Because you guys started it.'

'But you're gunna help us. Right?'

'Yea yea. Just get on with it. Hinata's making hot chocolate.'

'oooooooo yay!' they all start working very fast and cleans up everything in 1 minute.

'So troublesome but we're done at last.' Shikamaru starts to sit on the chair but gets stopped by Ino

'So... who wants to chuck out the garbage?'

No one puts up their hand and they all tried looking away.

'If no one is doing it I'm going to dare someone to do it!'

'What? No... Why don't you do it?'

'Because ... I cooked the food.' After Ino said that sarcastic coughs could be heard. 'Ok I dare...Sasuke to take out the garbage and sit in the garbage bin with the lid on for 5 minutes!'

'Hn... not doing it.'

'You can dare me after you do this dare. Oh come on please?'

'Fine.' Sasuke start walks towards the bin and drags the rubbish out. When he starts walking out the front door, Ino starts calling after him.

'Yo, Sasuke... you forgot some of the rubbish.' Ino starts giggling. 'go to all of the rooms and collect all of the rubbish from the sanitary bins.'

'Ahahahahahahahahaha. Teme's face is all red. Ahahahahahaha.' Naruto starts laughing.

'Ino, you are so going to pay for this!' Sasuke stomps up the stairs and goes to all the bins. 'ew... yuck. Stupid Ino.' He collects all the rubbish and jumps out the window with the rubbish bags. Sasuke finds all the others waiting at the dump.

'We have attached a small video camera somewhere inside the rubbish bin, not telling you where or you will just smash it.' Ino announces very proudly. 'Ok now, hop in and have fun'

Everyone else was either rolling on the floor laughing or Sakura who was cheering Sasuke on.

Sasuke throws the rubbish bags inside the rubbish bin and climbs in.

'Omg. I feel so smelly, eww.. I think I just stepped on a slimy fishes head.' Laughs could be heard from outside the bin

'4 minutes to go!' Gaara states

'Oh gosh... I can't breathe. Ahh... need to get away from the sanitary bag.' Sasuke starts 'swimming' to the other side of the big rubbish bin. But he found out he should have stayed where he was. 'I smell blood... and it's on my face...omg...don't tell me...it's Ino's... that ****head!'

'What's wrong Sasuke? 2 minutes to go.' Naruto calls out.

'Ok I'm just going to stay where I am. I feel something crawling on my leg_ (Sasuke is scared of spiders)_ it's...it's...a spider.' Sasuke starts 'swimming' to the other side again.

'1 minute to go! Do your best Sasuke!' Sakura's comforting voice could be heard.

'Ok...calm down Sasuke. You know you can do this. Just get your revenge on Ino after. Ok I'm calm.' (This sounds like Zetsu) SPLAT.

'You did it Sasuke you times up. Oh yea it was Neji who threw the tomato at the end. Wow you look like you've been in a dump. Wait you have been in the dump! Hahaha!'

'Shut up Sakura.' Ino leans in to get the video camera. Gaara shoves her in too.

'WAHHH! Gaara you are going to get it from me once I'm out of here.' Ino shouts as her clothes are ruined.

'Oh no!' gaara runs into the house. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke follows.

The girls help Ino out of the dump and follow her inside. The girls help clean up Ino while the guys help clean up Sasuke.

When they were all ready they went downstairs to be served hot chocolate by Hinata.

'Wait don't drink it yet. Drink while we're watching the video.' Naruto suggested.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' Sasuke shouts.

'Bad luck Sasuke... it's already started.'

They all watched Ino's 100 inch_ (how long is this?)_ plasma TV. Sasuke going in...Sasuke steps on fish head...Sasuke starts swimming...Sasuke gets Ino's pad stuck on his face...Sasuke gets scared of spider...Sasuke swimming again...Sasuke gets hit by tomato.

By the end of the video everyone was the ground laughing and going... great work Sasuke.

'Sighs... I'm going to bed. Here Hinata catch.' Sasuke chucks his empty hot chocolate cup at her.

'Wait up Sasuke. Hinata.' Sakura also chucks her cup at her. Sakura then runs full speed to catch up with Sasuke. 'I get lonely at night...can I sleep with you?'_(Very bad attempt at romance) _

'Yea Yea. Whatever. You can sleep on the floor.' Sasuke replies coldly

'But I want to sleep with you.' Sakura does puppy dog face

'I was only joking.'

Meanwhile downstairs...

'What a troublesome day, we should all go to bed.' Shikamaru yawns.

'Yea... I guess' Temari replies. 'Want to share a room?'

'Troublesome women want so much from us. But yea whatever.' They both go upstairs and share a room.

'Yo Hinata...let's go' Naruto grins dumbly

'Y..yea after d..dry all the c...cups.'

'Here...Let me help.' Naruto walks over to Hinata, who is standing near the dishwasher, gets a tea towel and helps Hinata dry the cups.

'O...ok I'm done l...let's go.'

'Gaara I still haven't forgiven you for ruining my clothes.' Ino shouts at him

'Do you want to sleep with me tonight or not?'

'Yes!! Ok all forgiven'

'Come on, let's go.' They too, go upstairs.

'Neji kunnnnnnnnnn can I sleep with you?'

'We've bent the rules way over and still want to bend it more?'

'Mhm...Come on lets go.' Tenten drags Neji onto the stairs and into one of the guest rooms.

In the morning

They all come out at the same time.

'What are we having for breakfast?' Naruto asks Hinata. But was replied by Ino.

'You're going to get to fat. Everyone only gets an apple and a banana.'

'Why...Why...Why Ino?'

'Deal with it.' Ino was going into 'angry stage' so Naruto decided to shut up.

They all sat down in front of the TV and started eating their breakfast.

'Is everyone ready? We're out of this house at 10 am and it's already 9 am.' Tenten shouts

'What no one told us about that? We still have to pack!' sakura shouts back

'Q..Quieten down p..Peoples.'

No one listens to Hinata and starts screaming while they all run upstairs to pack their bags.

'Gaara will you help me carry some of my clothes?'

'Depends how much you're bringing. How much are you bringing?

'Um a little help here...if you help me you'll see.' Gaara walks out into the corridor and sees Ino packing every single piece of clothing form her 2 bedroom closets into a house like suitcase.

'Um...sorry Ino. You're on your own' gaara walks back inside the room to pack his own bag.

'Fine gaara will you carry my one of my two normal bags if I cut down clothing to one normal bag?'

'Yes.'

'Ok then. Deal!'

Done. Another chapter. On Sundays I can probably write one chapter. Anyway off to play Maplestory bb.


	5. Haunted Camp Begins

Haunted Camp Begins

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, Ten/ Neji, Shika/ Tem

Ty for the reviews and I don't own Naruto but I do own Masashi Kishimoto...jks=] no offence but I don't really like Shino so I put Kiba with Itachi. I like Itachi and Sasuke da best! In this story Sasuke doesn't know he has a brother nor does Itachi so they are not is very unfunny, nothing happens. And sorry for the late update. Needa go to school= and is a writer suppose to do like drafts and manuscripts cause I don't do any of that and I just make up the plot as I go along. Will try adding duct tape to either this one or the next one! Is it duct tape or duck tape??????

After they all pack they put all their bags in a heap in the middle of the lounge room.

'So... how exactly are we going to get there? And where are we staying?' asks gaara

'Um... we're going by teleportation jutsu or whatever and we will be staying at a castle.' Sakura answers.

'A...a castle? H..Haunted c..Castle?' Naruto stutters.

'Baka stop being such a chicken!' Sasuke mutters

'OKAY everyone let's go!' Ino shouts

'Kk.' Poof they all vanish and end up in front of a old creepy looking castle

'Erm... I thought we were going camping?' Shikamaru questions

'Yes but all the cabins were sold out and I wasn't going to sleep in a tent, so they offered us a castle.' Ino said.

They walk to the front door and knock on the door. 'Is there even going to be anyone inside?' Neji asks

'Well they said that they'll send us two guides to guide us for the 3 day stay....'

'Hello everyone! Welcome to the castle I'm Kiba, this is my dog Akamaru and my partner Itachi.'_(partner as in partner for work)_

A guy with a hoodie and a dog on top of his head welcomed them. He had two read marks running down his two cheeks. The other guy, Itachi, was wearing a black coat with red clouds on it and one of his hands was hooked around the edge of the parting down the middle. _(Has anyone else noticed that Itachi and Sasuke do that? Especially Itachi.) _

They all stepped inside the cold eerie house. 'Guys follow me, I'll show you to your bedrooms and girls follow Itachi, he'll show you to your bedrooms.'

The guys followed Kiba to their bedrooms. Naruto and Kiba started up a conversation.

'So is this castle haunted?' Sasuke sighs, how many times did he have to tell Naruto that it wasn't haunted?

'We've had many stories that this house is haunted by recent guests but we've never seem to be able to catch them.' Naruto's eyes popped wide open so did many of the other guys.

'... No more on this topic. So what's for lunch?'

'What do you want?'

'RAMEN!!'

'Um...sorry but we only serve western food here.'

'What? Ino! I'm going to die here! Someone tell Chouji sprinkle ramen noodles on my grave please.'

'Don't worry you won't die, its only 3 days.'

'Oh he will!' Sasuke adds.

Meanwhile the girls walked to their bedrooms.

'Hey sakura' Ino whispers, but fails very badly, 'I think our guide is hot. Don't you?'

'INO! How could you even think of cheating on gaara?'

'I was just asking!'

'Yo girls! Just to make it clear I don't think any of you are hot and I'm paid to guide campers not to hook up with them!'

With this statement all the girls stopped giggling and fell silent. For the rest of the journey to their rooms, they remained that way, which was a relief to Itachi because he hated noise.

The girls and the guy's common room were very similar. They all had a circular shape with five doors leading to different rooms, and a corridor which leaded down winding stairs and somewhere else far away which eventually led to the front door. Each person went inside their own room put down their luggage and obsevered the room. It was very harry _potterish (like grey stoned walled and a canopy bed wat is a canopy bed?)_ and had a bathroom which was also very harry potterish _(oldish, I'm very bad at descriptions!)_.

After they all settled in they went to the common, which also was very harry potterish because it had a fireplace, to meet up with their guides and take a tour of the enormous castle. Kiba led his group to the girls common room as the girls were to slow at unpacking. Once the girls emerged the two guides led the big group around the castle.

'How will I ever get around this troublesome place.' Shikamaru sighed

'I thought you had the brain mass of over 200 IQ points, how can you not remember the place?' Sasuke answered

'Well can you?' gaara butted in.

'No but we've got Neji and the girl's have Hinata who can both do byakugan so none of us will get lost...'

'Apart from Naruto.' Neji added. 'I'm not going to tell him anything and see what happens.'

'WHAT? WHY, WHY? You want to make fun of me don't you? Hinata you'll help me won't you?'

Other people were all motioning for Hinata to say no but since Hinata was too kind she said. 'o..of c..course.'

'That reminds me! I need to dare Ino!' Sasuke had a light bulb thing next to his head

'Huh what? Oh yea! Don't give me a bad one!'

'Cheh you gave me a bad one! What makes you think I will go easy on you?'

Ino regrets giving Sasuke the dare now.

In the back ground 'this is the kitchen, this is the laundry room, and this is the dining room...........'

'Ok everyone let's get to lunch!' Kiba shouts

'RUFFFFF!' barks Akamaru.

'NOOOO! Need ramen to survive' Naruto shouts.

They all walk to the dining room and sit down. Itachi turns on the TV while Kiba gives out the menus.

'I think I'll take a spaghetti bolognaise.' Ino read out of the pamphlet

'Me too!' shouted the other girls and Naruto, since it was the closest thing to ramen.

'I'll take a steak with salad and potatoes' gaara said

'I'll take a meat lover pizza' said Sasuke

'I'll take a fish and chips' said Shikamaru

'And I'll take a cheeseburger.' Said Neji _(omg I want some food now!)_

Itachi and Kiba go and prepare the food while the group watches TV. When the food finally arrives they all concentrate on eating. When they are done,

'Ok I dare Ino to duct tape herself to a tree in bra and undies and let us throw rotten eggs and tomatoes and other stuff and then pour a bag of flour on top of her.' Sasuke smirks.

Done. Quite short and no funny bits in it sorry! I'll try put funny bits in it next time.


	6. Rock Climbing?

Rock Climbing??

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, Ten/ Neji, Shika/ Tem

Ty to all he ppl that reviewed and my chapters might come out like once a week from now on I think. Duct tape next chapter or the one after that!! Just needa finish the rock climbing, the idea from a reviewer about how the guys get caught perving on the girls and the next morning. Song- Let It Rock-Kevin Rudolf and Lil Wayne. I'm trying to get time to start a new fanfic about how Orochimaru gets a tan!!=] and yes I'm retarded. This chapter is totally filler so don't read if you don want to. Anywayz...enjoy!

'What no!' Ino shouts.

'Bad luck I did your dare' Sasuke states

'Fine, but let's do it tomorrow morning because I want to go explore this place first.'

'Hn...'

'All righteo guys everyone has to clean their plates themselves!' Kiba flashes a big grin.

'Noooo!' Everyone shouts

'All right, all right give your plates to me or Itachi.' Kiba sulks.

'Yayyyyyyyyyy!' everyone shouts

'Go and dress in suitable clothing because....WE'RE GOING EXPLORING!!' Ino screams

'Ahh... I think my eardrum just bursted...' gaara muttered

The guys and girls go their own way to get dressed in suitable clothing while the camp guides cleaned up the food and washed the dishes. Shikamaru and Sasuke came down first with a plain t-shirt and pants on. Then Neji and gaara came down with ninja training clothes on and gaara had a gourd on his back. Hinata, Tenten and Temari came down next with a singlet and short skirts on. Then finally sakura and Ino came down.

'u..umm w..wheres? n..Naruto?'

At that moment Naruto came down the stairs pants unzipped and shirt all tangled up in a mess.

'A little help anyone?' he asked blushing so badly looking like a pink monkey.

Everyone was clutching their stomachs trying to prevent themselves from laughing their heads off.

Hinata stepped forward to help Naruto get his clothes on properly.

'Thanks hina-chan.' Naruto says.

Kiba and Itachi pop up out of nowhere

'Let's go!!' they shouted.

They started walking out the massive doors while the guys and girls followed. They walked for 20 or so minutes while Naruto and Ino were singing very out of tune together.

Because when I arrive  
I bring the fire  
Make you come alive  
I can take you higher  
What is this, forgot?  
I must now remind you  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock  
Let It Rock

'You suck at singing!' Ino complained to Naruto

'Well you do too!'

'What? No I don't!'

'Let's just make it easy ok? YOU BOTH SUCK!!' Temari shouted.

After that no one spoke until they arrived at the rock climbing place.

'Ok get into two groups of five.' Kiba shouted.

'Well if you can't see already... we sorta are in groups of five. Unless you think the girls are too weak...' Shikamaru started saying.

'No we are not!! I'd like to see your face up on my foot! Come on what do you say Temari?' Tenten shouted

'Nah we'll just see who climbs up the wall first without using chakra. This can be our training for the day.'

'Pfft. Fine!' Tenten pouts.

'DEAL! Let's see...whichever guy or girl climbs up first has to do the same thing Ino does! Sound fair?' Neji screams _(ooc)_

'YESS.' Everyone shouts back at him.

'Which couple wants to go first?' Kiba says

'Oooo me!' Naruto shouts back

Naruto and Hinata get equipped with equipment to start rock climbing.

'p..Prepare to get y..Your ass k..Kicked by a girl N..Naruto...'

'GAME ON!!'

They all start climbing to the top trying to ring the bell first in order to win.

'GO HINA!! GO HINA!!' could be heard from all the girls.

They both race to the top and then... hinata wins!! ( _i know i sound like i 5 yr old child_)

'YAYY!!' the girls screams 'Now jump off!!'

Naruto and hinata both jump off to the ground.

'N..now whos t..talking?'

'Ok next up is... GAARA and INO!!'

'STOP IMPERSONATING ME GAARA!! Anywayz next up is actually Sasuke and sakura.' Kiba says

'Damn!' gaara mutters.

'Feel the hatred of the Uchiha clan.'

'Feel the love of the pink haired clan!!'

'...WTF?? w/e let's get on with it!!'

'READY STEADY ....GO!!!' shouts Kiba.

Sasuke shoots up the rock climbing faster than...a cheetah??

'YAY Sasuke wins!!' sakura shouts for joy and forgets that she is also climbing the rock and falls on her butt.

Ino rushes to help her.

'and they call me the blonde.' She mutters. Sasuke jumps back down with two awesome somersaults and three flips.

'Showoff.' Gaara mouths to Sasuke.

'Hm... let's see...TEMARI AND THE DEER!!.'

'Dude, get my name right before you say it. Its sh..i..ka..ma..ru. got it??'

'Yea, Yea. READY STEADY DEER!!'

Temari starts to climb up the wall while Shikamaru stares at the wall with his fingers shaped like an 'o' trying to find the best way up.

'ITS SHOW TIME SHIKA!!' Shikamaru shouts to himself and starts bounding towards the bell. At the last moment when he was just about to touch the bell he shouted 'Too troublesome...why did I even try in the first place?'

'And that concludes with fan girl and the deer! Next up is ... Itachi drum roll please!' shouts kiba

'Please be me!! Please racoon god!! (_gaara's thing is a raccoon rite??)_' gaara murmured under his breath.

'DUN DUN DUN... GAARA!!'

'Oh yay I love you raccoon god!!'

'GAARA LET ME FINISH!! And Ino!! READY??'

'YUP!!' gaara and Ino syncronisingly shout.

'GO!!'

Both of them race up as fast they could reaching the bell in a matter seconds. But who touched it first? Find out in the next chapter!! Jks!! Ok let's see...

'HEY GAARA LOOK OVER THERE!! A big raccon flying..no wait it looks a bit like oh my gosh its L!'

'WHAT WHERE??' the bell rings.

'Gaara you are so gullible!! I win!! Teehee.'

'AND LUCKY LAST IS NEJI AND TENTEN!!'

'HYUUGA CLAN!! Is better than you Tenten' Neji smirks at Tenten.

'OH REALLY NOW??'

'Only one way to find out!!'

'GO!!' shouts Kiba

They too race up the rock climbing wall in a matter of seconds. Neji reaches out to touch the wall bu get his hand smacked down by Tenten who touches the bell first.

'Better luck next time...HYUUGA!!'

DONE!! Very bad chapter...I'm sorry *cries*

I read this fan comic bout Itachi and Sasuke! It goes like this- Itachi and Sasuke stares at each other- Sasuke says 'I'm going to kill you now!!'- Itachi goes 'If you say so' starts picking nose- Sasuke goes 'WTF??'- Funny??

And another one  
Orochimaru gives a bag of things to kill Akatsuki with to Sasuke. Sasuke takes the bag and goes thanks. He starts pulling things out of the bag while Orochimaru stands beside him... He pulls out a thong or g-string, whatever you prefer, and stares at it. Orochimaru grabs it and goes 'oh sorry...that's mine.'


	7. The Ring and Spies

The Ring and Spies

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, Ten/ Neji, Shika/ Tem

YAY!! I wrote one chapter of my other fanfic. It's called 'tanning for dummies.'anywayz in this chapter they watch the ring and the girls find out that the guys were spying on them. And your cool author is a girl=] And I'm not going to write Hinata's stutter anymore because someone suggested this!! Just pretend she still has a stutter. Ty to all my faithful reviewers. Oh yea ty narutard??!! Soz for late update! I has maths test on Monday. I'm trying to make chapter extra long. Oh yea read BEAUTY POP!!

'And so Naruto, sakura, Shikamaru, and Neji will have to do the dare Sasuke gave Ino!' Kiba shouted.

'Damn..Yay...no!..'

'hey I've got a suggestion! Why don't Kiba race Itachi?' Hinata said

'YEA' shouts everyone.

'Err...no thanks.' Murmured Itachi.

'Aw...come on!!'

'Fine.'

'I'll say when you go!' shouted Naruto. 'Ready, steady...GO!!'

Itachi activates sharingan the millisecond Naruto says go and puts Kiba into a genjutsu. He starts climbing up the wall slowly while Kiba screams in agony. Ding dong and Itachi reaches the top. He deactivates the genjutsu on Kiba.

'WOW!' was all the others could say.

'Itachi!! Never use genjutsu on me again! I thought my poor akamaru was dead.' Cried Kiba

'...he is.'

'Like I'd fall for that. Anywayz let's get back to the castle.' Kiba shouted, recovering very fast from his crying session.

They all march back to the castle while Ino and Naruto start singing badly out of tune AGAIN.

When they arrive at the castle they all get changed out of their exploring clothes back into normal clothes.

'DINNER"S READY' shouted Kiba

Everyone else came running down the stairs towards the kitchen. They all sat down and waited while the food was being served.

'I have noticed that Naruto is missing...where is he?' Itachi questioned everyone while serving lasagne to everyone.

Suddenly Naruto comes barging through the kitchen doors going

'AHHHHHHHHHH...headless ghost...saw...corridor...got lost...try to kill....Naruto...' Naruto panted

'What?' Neji shouted

Naruto took a few deep breaths and started again

'I was lost and a headless ghost tried to kill me.'

'Err...Nice Naruto but we're trying to eat so be a little more untroublesome and eat with us.' Shikamaru sighed.

'But...but I'm serious!'

'Yea...we know Naruto.' Temari added.

'Fine don't believe me then! If the ghost gets you I'm not helping you!'

'Like we'd need you.' Gaara said 'just sit down and eat!'

'Humph.'

They started eating in silence until Itachi broke it 'do you know who I think is the dumbest is this group?'

Every started staring at Itachi because he didn't usually talk.

'Um...NARUTO!!' Ino shouted.

'that's right!' Itachi shouted. _(...I know Itachi doesn't shout but yea)_

'Huh? Why me??' Naruto asked

'Because you believe in ghosts.' Itachi said.

Naruto started hanging his head down in shame. 'B..But I did see a ghost!'

Everyone finished eating and dumped the plates onto Kiba ad Itachi while they went back to their rooms.

'Hinata! I feel sad!' Naruto whined to Hinata on the stairs.

'Aw...let me give you a hug!' Hinata answered.

Hinata hugged Naruto and they entered Hinata's bedroom.

**(Let your minds run free and think whatever you want because I'm just going to skip this bit.)**

Everyone came downstairs to the lounge room to watch a movie that Ino had brought with her. Which was The Ring!! Though everyone was scared out of their wits _(is that a sentency thing?)_ Ino just teased them and said. 'Oh look at you! You poor little chickens!'

Kiba and Itachi came into the room holding 6 cups of hot chocolates each , which was very impossible, but then they are ninjas aren't they??, and distributed it to everyone and found they had 2 left over.

'Hm... Let's see...Itachi roll please.' Kiba called to Itachi. Itachi reached inside his red clouded cloak and produced a sheet of paper on a clipboard.

'Sasuke'-kiba

'huh...what?'-sasuke

'sakura'-kiba

'here'-sakura

'oh...here'-Sasuke

'you were a bit late...naruto'-Kiba

'...silence'-everyone

'hinata'-Kiba

'...silence'-everyone

'Hm...wonder where those kids have gone to...,Itachi! Check their rooms. And make sure to knock first!'

'Hai.' Poof

Knock knock

'Kyahh Naruto! Someones at the door.'

'huh...what?'

Itachi steps in, 'you guys have to go downstairs right now or I'm going to have to drag you guys down.'

'yeah we're coming just let me get dressed!'

'you have 1 minute.' They speedily get dressed and run down stairs and finds Kiba at the bottom of the stairs.

'Seemed like we had a bit of fun didn't we? Consequences...do the dishes 2morro!'Kiba shouted

'Aww...'the two of them murmured.

'Ok lets watch a movie!' Kiba and the two joined the rest of the group.

They all sat down in front of the huge TV and started to drink their hot chocolate while Ino inserted the DVD into the TV.

'Prepare to be scared!' smirked Ino

Bzz bzz...the ring started. Their eyes were glued to the TV while they sat on the sofa hugging each other. When the clock ticked midnight and the samara girl was just going to appear on the screen....

BANG the front door opened.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH'

And then a girl like person with long black hair and pale skin walked in.

'Ok...do not panic everyone. Just stay calm.' Kiba stuttered. Naruto was already running around and hiding in gaara's gourd like a mad person.

The girl like person stepped into the light and said 'Hey I thought I'd just check how this castle was doing.'

Well the girl-like person turned out to be Orochimaru, the leader of the whole camp.

'O...M...G! Orochimaru! Stop making such dramatic appearances! You nearly scared us to death!!' Kiba shouted.

Orochimaru just shrugged and helped himself to some popcorn and slid into a sofa.

'Nice movie you guys were watching! Have you met samara yet?'

'Yes! She's on our couch eating popcorn.' Naruto stated as he got out of gaara's gourd.

'Oh no! Im not samara! Im a guy!'

'...seriously stop joking!' yelled Sasuke

'do you want me to show you??'

'er...no thanks. We believe that you're a guy.'

'WOW its 1 minute past midnight already! Get to bed already!! If you ever sleep this late again I'm making the curfew at 9 pm!!' Shouted Orochimaru.

'yea..yea everyone one shouted as they dragged their feet up the stairs while leaving all the clean up for Kiba and Itachi.

'so...how are my favourite boys?'

'We're fine! Come on Itachi lets pack up. You can go now orchimaru!'

'Why? I wanted to have some fun with my BOYS!!'

'Orochimaru GET OUT!!' Itachi shouted

'Fine!! I'm going. See you later!' and Orochimaru was pushed out of the castle by Kiba.

While they clean up the girls were in the bathroom changing into their pyjamas _(don't ask me why they're not in their bedrooms cause I don't know)_ .

'Hey you guys I dare you to spy on the girls in the batyhroom changing!!' Naruto shouted.

'Nup...no...if you do it.' Was their reply.

'I'll do it too?'

'Pervert!!...fine.'

Naruto and the boys walked up to the big bathroom and pushed the door open slightly and heard Ino stating how big her breasts were.

'Gosh I feel for gaara!' Sasuke muttered.

'Shut up!' whispered gaara back to Sasuke.

'oh yuck I can't look, Hinata's taking of her bra!!' Neji whispered. Shikamaru held open Neji's eyes and kept his head in place so he was looking directly at Hinata. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'

All the girls's heads snapped towards the door and Hinata grabbed a towel.

'You're going to get your ass's stuffed with dirt!!' the girls shouted.


	8. Uchihas Laugh

Uchihas Laugh

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, Ten/ Neji, Shika/ Tem

I don't own Naruto or the other characters. Back from holidays now but I wrote this in the holidays. Well part of it much to say. I think I have wat ppl call writers block?? Anywayz in this chapter they do Sasuke's dare for Ino along with the others and yup... oh yea! Read Beauty Pop anyone?? If you have who do you like? Kei, Narumi or Ochiaii (I think)

From chapter 6 I think I described 2 comic like images. The Orochimaru, Sasuke and the thong was on a weird website which I couldn't find but I found another copy on this website. You have to scroll down a bit to find it. ?pid=110063

The other one was about Sasuke and Itachi. .com/art/Itachi-vs-Sasuke-WTF-69063922

Sasuke's dare: get duct taped onto a tree in bra and undies if you're a girl and undies if you're a guy and the people who are watching get to throw rotten eggs , tomatoes and other stuff at them and the pour a bag of flour on top of them and you can take photos and sell it on ebay!!

'Neji!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU PERVERT!! I"M TELLING YOUR FATHER!!' Hinata screamed which surprised everyone because Hinata was usually the quiet girl.

Even the girls stopped dead in the tracks of killing the boys. Kiba and Itachi suddenly poof into the girls bathroom going... 'huh...what...hn...what did you guys do?'

'hinata...if you wouldn't mind, please get on some clothes. You're ruining my innocence.' (quote from lulu) said Itachi with a monotone voice

Hinata fumbled with her clothes while Ino tried to explain what had happened.

'well...how do I put it?? THE GUYS WERE PEEKING AT US CHANGING!!'

'ah...i see, could you like not shout so loud please??' Kiba asked Ino.

'yeah yeah but can you please make them pay in some kind of way??'Ino requested.

'that will be left for tomorrow...now off to bed. Nighty night.'

'night.' And they left with a poof.

The girls stopped angrily into their bedrooms while the guys started pushing Naruto and Shikamaru. Neji was frozen on the spot while gaara dragged him off to bed.

Guys common room...

'Neji you just HAD to scream NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!' Sasuke sighed.

'holy... I never knew you were a perv!!' shouted gaara

'hn...i'm curious like all you guys are.' Sasuke smirked.

'Hey teme don't blame it all on Neji!!' Naruto shouted

'oh yea I forgot weren't you the one who actually dared us to do it??' Sasuke snapped at him.

'er... um... maybe??' Naruto blushed

'Ahh... come on you guys let's make it up to the girls tomorrow and get to bed. This is such a drag.' Shikamaru stalks of to his bedroom. All the others follow.

Girls common room...

'hinata are you all right??' sakura asked

'yeah I think so..., I can't believe Neji would do such a thing!'

'I doubt Neji thought of the idea first. He's too...quiet.' Said Tenten hoping it really wasn't Neji.

'Well Neji or not Neji , the guys will pay tomorrow!!' Ino shouted

'true...very true...' Temari yawns 'I'm going to sleep now bb'

In the morning...

Everyone came down for breakfast and was seated around the big dining table.

'so Kiba?? Wats for breakfast!!' Naruto asked happily.

'first things first. I want you guys to apologize to the girls. The girls to accept your apology. Then the guys have to strip infront of the girls!!' Kiba said

'er...hn...wtf??'

'I'm joking the guys have to ... too hard, let the girls choose.'

The girls went into a group discussion before deciding that

'we decided that they are to share a single bedroom for the remaining time that we stay here!' Temari exclaimed.

'with only one big bed in the bedroom.' Sakura added.

'er...wtf??...we're gonna be GAY!!' was their response.

'ok...all sorted out? On with breakfast. Breakfast is bacon and egg on toast. But if you're like Ino and want to watch your weight, you can choose from a variety of fruits and cereals.'

'bacon and eggs for me! Since there is no ramen.' Naruto pouted.

'same here.' Said Sasuke

'mhm me to.' Gaara agreed.

'troublesome much? Same' said Shikamaru. Neji just nodded in agreement.

'hmm...i think I'm going with them.' Said Temari, Tenten and Hinata.

'I guess the rest of you will have the diet?' Itachi asked in a monotone voice.

'yup!' smiled Ino and sakura.

They ate in silence until Sasuke said 'my dare, after breakfast.'

Itachi and Kiba cleaned up after breakfast while Ino, sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru, gaara and Neji got changed for the dare. Everyone else sat in the lounge and waited for them to come back. When they finally came back, changed, Itachi said 'Kiba? Strip down. I won. You lost.'

'why? You seriously are a man of few words.'Kiba goes off to his bedroom and starts to change while everyone waited for him.

When Kiba came down Sasuke was holding bags of flour, Hinata was holding rolls of duct tape and a camera, Temari was holding bags of tomatoes, Tenten was holding other rubbish and Itachi was holding cartons of rotten eggs. They walked into the camping grounds shivering.

'one by one or all together?' Sasuke smirked.

'Together' they all chanted.

'my dare, my choice. I choose one by one. Ino since it was suppose to be your dare...so you can go first!'

Ino shakes her head and walks up to a tree ready to be duct taped by Hinata.

'I'm sorry' said Hinata and started duct taping Ino to the tree.

'you'd better be.'

'since I'm feeling nice...hinata you can duct tape all of them then.'

Hinata then duct tapes all of the others to a tree and hurries back to Sasuke's side.

Sasuke gave everyone who wasn't duct taped some rotten eggs.

'ready steady...THROW!' everyone threw it at every single person duct taped.

Next were the tomatoes. And then the other rubbish (...i know). And finally came the bags of flour.

Itachi and Sasuke laughed incontrollably while Hinata took pictures of every and Ino said 'I'm a cake...a c..Cake...'

Snap.

'what was that?' Itachi said with the giggles

'was that a picture of us laughing? HINATAAAAA!!' Sasuke draws a knife and runs after a screaming Hinata.

'AHHHHHHHHHHH ill delete it if you stop chasing me!'

'DELETE IT!!' Sasuke stops with an evil like face. Hinata deleted the photo of Sasuke and Itachi laughing.

'There. Happy?' Hinata said as she walked back to the camping grounds.

'Hn. so you do crack sometimes? Sasuke called to her.

Very short chapter but...yea. ppl gimme ideas!! This chapter was a failure. And plz review. For the websites add www. Ok ive replaced this chapter like 4 times so if you want the link pm me.


	9. Sleep Tight

Sleep Tight

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, Ten/ Neji, Shika/ Tem

I'm SOOOOOOOO sorry. I haven't updated in like 2 weeks or so? Well... i'm trying to finish tanning for dummies and trying to update ask and dare thingyo twice a week (fails). This chapter is about the guys sleeping and Sasuke makes lunch. Not much happens but... read on... BP FAN FIC IS COOL!

Free Advertisement: Hakumei by Pryotra(?) Something like that. It's REALLY REALLY GOOD!! Like maybe the BEST fanfiction ever. And it's not humor. JUST READ IT! (lulu (melody-chii) wrote this but it sucked so i changed it.)

I don't own Naruto or any of the flavours of the pizzas

Sasuke walked back to the grounds where the others were duct taped to. 'Itachi! Get them off.'

'SIR YES SIR??' itachi shouted in a monotone voice. Itachi walked over to the 'CAKES' and untied them.

'Oh gosh! I need a shower!' sakura said.

'I know! I smell like a hobo' ino added.

'You are a hobo!' naruto said

'Hobos are cool!' gaara screamed

'just shut up about hobos ' neji muttered.

'LETS GO BACK AND ALL TAKE A SHOWER!!' kiba shouted enhusiatically.

'yea...i guess.'

They all poofed back into the mansion and ran up the stairs to the bathrooms while dripping flour all over the floor. 'i have to clean up all this?' itachi stared at the flour trails left on the ground.

'Yup!' Tenten answered. 'Want help?'

'No...'

'No...we insist.'

'hn.' Itachi walked to get out the vacuum cleaner with Temari and Tenten by his side. They also took out a vacuum cleaner each. (surprisingly there was three=]) 'Temari you can do the front steps and the lounge room'

'HAI!' Temari runs out the front door.

'Tenten you can do the ...um...stairs and all the way to the girls rooms and I'll do the boys room and get the giant bed ready.'

'ok' Tenten said and ran off to vacuum.

'er...itachi? what do I do?' Sasuke edged up to Itachi and asked.

'You want to make lunch?'

'yeah...okay.' Sasuke mumbled (do you guys want Sasuke to be a good cook or bad cook? (rhetorical question) bad luck I get to decide. He's a bad cook cause its more funny.)

Itachi went off with his vacuum and left Sasuke there thinking of what he could make.

SASUKE'S POV

Hm... I thought as I wondered aimlessly into the kitchen. The kitchen was approximately all of the boys's bedrooms combined together. Damn...the bigger it was...the more walking kitchen was neatly set out with benches/tables/cupboards on each side of the wall. There was also a very big bench/table/cupboard in the middle. The pots hung down from the cupboards and each draw and cupboard had a label on it saying what was inside. Lastly there was the fridge. Two words holy s***. The fridge towered over me and I could barely reach the handles. Ah meh...better get the thinking cap on. What should I make...what should I make? It can't be too fatty and just to piss Naruto off I'm not going to make ramen.

Salad? No. Steak? Too fatty. So hard! How does Itachi and Kiba do this? Ok I'm just going to make pizza. Actually I could order it. But I don't know the address of this place so...i'll make it. Um...lets see... how many people? 12 people. 8 slices in a pizza. Since we're ninja's we'd probably eat like 5 pieces each so um... 5x12 is...er...oh yea 60! And 60 divide 8 is 8 remainder 4?? So let's just make 10 pizzas incase some people want more and Orochimaru comes again.

Ok...i need dough, um tomato paste, cheese, capsicum, olives, onion, ham, pineapple, pepperoni, mayo, chicken, barbeque sauce and mushrooms. *pulls open fridge* that was heavy. Ok...i got all of them. I bring the ingredients to the table and start kneading the dough. Um...now that I think about it, how do you make pizza? All I know is to make the dough like flat and then you put tomato paste on it and add the topping. Ok...here goes. After 2 minutes I finished making 10 pizza bases. Ok...tomato paste...and finished. Ok sakura and Ino would probably have vegetarian...so 2 vegetarians. 2 supreme, 1 Hawaiian , 1 simply cheese, 2 pepperoni's, 1 double bacon cheese burger and 1 barbeque chicken and bacon.

After 1 hr of tedious work of trying to make the pizzas right...dun dun dun...i open the oven door and ...they come out perfect!! No wait thats the picture I drew. Oh my god...my poor pizzas, they're all like nearly burnt. Ah whatever. They'll have to eat it anyway.

NORMAL POV

Sasuke came out of the kitchen holding ten pizza plates in his set them down on the table while the others surrounded the dining table.

'Hey kid. Are you sure you cooked it right?' Itachi asked

'Yeah! I even put it in for like 20 minutes more to make sure it was cooked!'

'No wonder!' Naruto shouted

'No wonder what?'

'Sasuke it's ok we all know how you feel.' Sakura said

'NO WONDER WHAT?' Sasuke growled at them

'er..hehe...you sort of burnt the pizza...' Ino said.

'sighs. You'll have to eat it anyway.' Sasuke shakes his head

'yeah we noticed.' Said gaara.

'So troublesome...i wish we could just like order pizza.'

'Don't make Sasuke feel even more worse.' Neji said.

'I thought you only cared in 'fate'. Tenten asked

'Well you thought wrong. And don't I care about you?' Neji answered. Tenten gives Neji a death hug.

'Just eat it!' Sasuke ordered.

'Yes sir.' Every saluted.

They sat down at the dining table and started eating.

'well...? how is it?' Sasuke questioned

'Burnt...horrible...could've done better...i still love you Sasuke!' they said.

'Any compliments?'

'At least its edible?' Naruto suggested. Sasuke hangs his head down in shame.

'so...um...who's up for cake?' Kiba asked.

'MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!'

'I'll go get it.' Sasuke suggested.

'Um...you've done enough for today. Why don't you just sit and relax.' Kiba said.

After they finished their cake, they sat down to watch TV.

'yay! Family guy's on!!' gaara shouted

'NO!! I want to watch Baruto! (Naruto but its baruto)' shouted Naruto.

And that went on for quite a while. They had dinner and was just about to go to bed.

'Oh damn! I have to sleep with them in the same bed!' Shikamaru said.

'HAH you guys deserved it! Well we're off! Bye.' Ino said as she stalked off with the girls.

'I guess it's just us then.' Naruto said.

'Itachi said the common room is our bedroom now. There is a big bed in the middle where you have to sleep on.' Gaara said.

'well I'm gonna get changed and shower.' Neji walked off to his bathroom.

'Yeah we should all do that.' Sasuke stated. And they walked off to their separate bathrooms.

They came back changed into their pyjamas after 20 minutes.

The bed was made so it could fit 2 rows. A row of three and a row of two.

'I bags sleeping in the 2 people row. Left corner.' Sasuke said.

'I bags sleeping in the 2 people row. Right corner.' Naruto said.

'I bags the right side of the 3 people row!' shouted gaara.

'So troublesome deciding but I bags the left side.' Said Shikamaru.

'Why? Do I have to be in the middle?' asked Neji.

'Dude. You're losing your coolness!' shouted gaara.

'W/e'

'And yes you're in the middle!' shouted Naruto.

'Everyone get in!' shouted Kiba who popped up from nowhere.

'Err...why are you here?' asked Sasuke

'Just here to say: SLEEP TIGHT! MWAHAHAHAHA! *poofs*' Kiba poofed away.

'Now that...was scary.' Shikamaru said while he got into the big bed. Everyone else slid in after him.

'Who's foot am I touching? Its so gross!'

'Ahh you're touching my foot!'

'Get off me!'

'OMG!! There something slimy on my foot! Gaara yelled

'eww!!' everyone said.

'hehehe!'

'Err...who was that?' Shikamaru asked

'See! I told you there were ghosts!' Naruto said. Everyone just looked very scared.

'NO!! It was my tongue!!' Orochimaru suddenly pop out of under the blankets.

'T..that...w..was.. y.y..your ..gue?' gaara stuttered.

'well nah!' Orochimaru said

'EWWWWWWWWW! I have spit on my foot!' gaara shouted

'Don't move! You'll spread it everywhere! I'll carry you to the bathroom.' Naruto volunteered.

'well...since no one wants me here...i'll be going now bye!' Orochimaru poofs off.

'Damn! He should've paid!' shouted Sasuke. Naruto came back with gaara.

'let's just go to bed!' said Shikamaru.

'YEA!' everyone else shouted.

'Nighty night, sleep tight' said Naruto.

Ahhhh. Quite a long chapter. When Sasuke sleeps he gets 'poofed' into my bedroom!!=] ok fine. Jks. -_-'. Um... what else to say. NIGAHIGA!!=] hm...what else? I'll try update this story every week but you know things happen.=P anywayz gunna post up this chapter now so I should stop writing. Bb=]


	10. Spin the Bottle

Spin the bottle?!?!

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, Ten/ Neji, Shika/ Tem

Well...you can most probably guess what happens in this story. And I forgot how many nights they were suppose to go to camp. Oh yea three so how many nights has it been? And wtf?? It's not even haunted?? Ah meh...I totally failed with that idea so scrap that. I don't know how many days it has been so...I'm just going to make them pack their bags and leave camp. Anywayz...so...ahahahahaha it my 10th chapter...9th if you don't include the A/N -_-. Well...hope you enjoy.=]

Oh yea...anna!! I'm going to use your dare ^.^ in this story too. Well...more like my dare...but...it'll also come out in Ask and Dare Akatsuki!! (you'll see in the next chapter- to ppl who don't know what I'm saying =] hehehe...its sorta perverted=] Anna has a wrong mind!)

Everyone...i have a confession...i don't own Sasuke or Itachi or anyone form Naruto!! Masashi Kishimoto owns them...but I'm just going to steal them for a bit.

(Closest I can get to yaoi fluff-_-)Sasuke was the first to wake. He found himself sprawled across gaara's chest...it felt good, gaara's chest was going up and down and Sasuke could hear gaara's heart beating faintly...but not as good as sakura.(in this story gaara is perfectly mortal...like he sleeps and stuff) Sasuke tried to push the thoughts out of his head by moving his head of gaara's chest. Bad move. Gaara woke up, seeing Sasuke staring at him he was very...?? (can't think of word...so you guys can like pretend the word is there) 'What?'gaara asked.

'Nothing. Don't worry.'

'You think we should wake the others up? Haha...look at Neji...he's foot is in Naruto's face.'

'hn...i guess.' Sasuke replied. They started shaking up everyone, Naruto still lay perfectly still after everyone else had woken up.

'Maybe we could get a bucket of freezing water??' Neji said.

'that would be troublesome but very fun.' Shikamaru agreed.

'I'll get the bucket.' Gaara said.

'WAIT!!' Sasuke shouted. 'he's sleep talking!' Sasuke snickered.

'Mum! No...don't please...Dad! help mum!!...she's dying!' Naruto mumbled.

'...ok...I'm going to get water.' Gaara said. Gaara came back in a moment with a bucket of water in his hand.

'can I pour?' Neji asked.

'sure thing.' Gaara handed the bucket of freezing water over to Neji and Neji started pouring. Instantly Naruto sat up in bed screaming like hulk??

'hahahahahaha.' Everyone started laughing at Naruto.

'that was totally not funny!!' Naruto said.' You guys go the bed all wet!'

'hn...or more like you wet the bed.' Everyone howled with laughter. After everyone calmed down they changed and went downstairs. The girls were already waiting for them, which meant they were really late.

'why are you guys so late?' Temari questioned.

'Naruto had a freezing cold shower in the morning' Shikamaru smirked.

Everyone else fell into a laughing heap.

'shut up!' Naruto said. 'anywayz...we're leaving today...and we haven't packed.'

'so much for ghosts getting us!' Ino shouted at him.

'everyone! After breakfast everyone pack and meet down stairs at 4pm. Thats when we're leaving.' Sakura said.

'anyone up for spin the bottle at 2 pm?' Ino asked?

'count us all in!' gaara shouted.

'um...ok.' Hinata agreed. 'let's go to breakfast'

The kitchen table was set out already by Itachi and Kiba was making breakfast. 'breakfast is dragon intestines in a sandwich.' Itachi stated.

At an instant everyone at the table started puking. 'I was only joking and you guys should seriously work on the stomachs.' Itachi said

'oh my gosh! I know who he reminds me of!' Naruto shouted as he stopped puking ' SAI!!'

'omg! He does!' Sasuke backed him up.

'er...ok...anyways breakfast is cereal with milk. You can also have toast if you want.'said Itachi.

Kiba came in with 20 boxes of different cereal and 5 cartons of milk. He then rushed back into the kitchen and grabbed 12 plates, a toaster, 2 loafs of bread and 10 jars of different jam.

'Anyone think this is a little over the top?' tenten asked.

'YES!' shouted everyone while they helped themselves to cereal and toast. After half an hour everyone was full and Kiba and Itachi started taking the plates away. 'Naruto! Hinata! Wash plates!'

'Hai' they shouted unenergetically.

'Everyone else go pack their bags!' Kiba ordered

'Yes ma'am' they shouted.

'I'm not a woman!'

'Yes...sir?!' they scurried upstairs to their rooms to pack their bags.

Girl's Rooms-

'I need Gaara to help me squish all my used clothes back into my bag!' Ino shouted distressed

'Sighs...want help?' Temari asked as she already had packed.

'w..what...ho..how? how did you pack so fast?' Ino asked as Temari helped her pack her bags.

'easy! Don't bring 20 outfits that you're never going to use!'

'oh...ok' Ino decided to shut up

Hinata was already done and sakura was also having trouble packing her pink luggage bag.

'Like we needed 6 hours to pack!' Hinata said

'Agreed...actually maybe Ino does.' Sakura added

'and you do too forehead!' Ino replied.

Boy's rooms-

'um...anyone seen my underwear?' Naruto asked

'dobe! You can't find your underwear? You're kidding right?' Sasuke said

'teme! Stop calling be dobe because I am not a dobe because I will become hokage because I will surpass every other hokage there ever was because I will train hard.......'

'you don't with blabbing?' gaara asked

'shut up and I did lose my underwear.' Naruto smiled

'its in the toilet bowl.' Neji answered.

'why and how is it in there?!'

'hehe...we put it in?' answered Shikamaru.

'here I'll do you a favour and I'll chuck it in the bin. You won't need it anyways, it had a picture of a froggish thing on it.' Sasuke said

Naruto's mouth dropped open...'you..you mean the one with the green frog?'

'yes?' they replied.

'NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! They was my favourite pair!'

'here, you can always have one of my boxers. You know that boxers are better for you right?' gaara said

'I don't want your boxers!!'

'Fine then! Don't take them!' gaara said

After a few minutes of quarrel, they all packed their bags and went downstairs to the living room.

'Finally!' Temari whooped.

'We had a bit of a problem... Naruto lost his underwear.'

'Lol!!So like Naruto!' every sniggered/giggled

'Let's start spin the bottle!! Wooooohooooooooooo!!' shouted Ino.

'My ears!' whispered gaara.

Kiba and Itachi joined them. Kiba brought along a plastic bottle. (in this spin the bottle, you have to spin twice so the bottle lands on the first person and then it you have to spin it again to make it land on another person)

'I'll start the spinning!' sakura shouted.

'yea...yea...whatever.'

Sakura spun the bottle once. It landed on....*drum rolls* Hinata!!

'um...er...ok...i hope the second person is Naruto!' she said

Sakura spun again. This time it landed on *drum rolls* Hinata again.

'um...am I suppose to like make out with myself or what?'

'haha! You have to kiss yourself!' Naruto laughed.

'such lame jokes' said Neji.

'er...ok...i think I'll spin the bottle again!' sakura spun the bottle gain. This time it landed on...itachi!

'Damn this stupid world!!' Itachi shouted

'wow...that' the greatest amount of emotion I've ever seen you put into your words.' Kiba replied.

'cupboard! Now!' screamed Ino.

The pair of them started walking to the cupboard, which magically appeared there, and Hinata could be seen mouthing sorry to Naruto.

The pair of them walked in and was out before you knew.

Ino and sakura bugged Hinata as she walked out of the cupboard

'Is he a good kisser?'

'Are his lips better than Naruto?'

'have you fallen for him?'

Hinata answered 'yes, maybe and no'

Naruto sighed in relief and Sasuke slapped him on the back.

'Oww! What was that for??' Naruto asked

'I don't know. I felt like it.' Sasuke replied.

'My turn to spin the bottle' Itachi said in a cold voice

'that dude creeps me out' temari shivered

Itachi slowly spins the bottle...it landed on shikamaru

'how troublesome.' Shikamaru sighed

Itachi spun the bottle again, this time it landed on Neji.

'hn...not doing it' neji replied with a straight face

'Bad luck you have to man.' Gaara said.

'i would rather be straight than be gay.' Neji replied

'sure...sure' tenten said as she pushed neji and shikamaru into the cupboard and locked it.

'i'll use byakugan to make sure they kiss.' Hinata said

'nice one' said naruto.

'are leaning closer together...oh...wait they just backed away.' Hinata said

'just get it over and done with' kiba kicked the cupboard.

'FINE!!' yelled neji

'ah they kissed. We should let them out.' Hinata opened the lock and let them out.

'Thank god!!' shikamaru came out panting.

'if you touched him one bit I'll screw up your arrogant face' yelled Temari

'i didn't...actually i did...i kissed him.' Neji replied

'Shut up' temari stalked off to shikamaru.

'hey!! Howa bout make the next one French??' Sakura shouted

'er...no...' said everyone apart from ino.

'CHICKENS!' shouted ino as she did the chicken flapping thing.

'fine!!'they shouted back.

'My turn to spin the bottle' neji shouted.

'Yea...just get on with it.' Said Hinata.

Neji spun the bottle and it landed on tenten. Neji spun it again and it landed on ...temari.

'i am not putting my damn tongue down another womans throat!' temari shouted.

'Calm down...even i'm not that angry...yet.' said tenten

Shikamaru sniggered. 'what are you laughing at?' said temari.

'You're getting kissed...by a girl!' Shikamaru couldn't hold back any more laughter's and bursted onto the floor laughing.

Ino pushed tenten and temari into the cupboard and gaara locked it.

'You're not coming out until i see the tongue!' hinata shouted.

'Yea...Yea...fine.' they shouted.

Inside the cupboard-

'sighs...this is so bad...and its dark' said tenten

'and cold...do you have mints?'

'no.'

Someone kicked the side of the cupboard which meant for them to hurry up.

'It's already 2.30!! Hurry up!' they shouted from outside.

'ok' tenten and temari shouted back.

'ok...let's do this.' They said

Back outside-

'Are they done yet??' asked naruto jumping up and down

'Just wait patiently' sasuke said

'We're done!' they shouted

'Yea they are' neji and hinata said with their byakugan activated.

Neji unlocked the door and let them out.

'Was it good?' ino asked

'Shut up!' temari slapped her on the arm.

Finally done!! Soz for any was like around 6 pages and 1 paragraph on word!! That's alot for me. Sorry for the late update! But...i gave you quite a long chapter! So please thank me by reviewing=]


	11. Suits

Suits??

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, Ten/ Neji, Shika/ Tem

YAY TODAY IS ITACHI'S B'DAY!! Well the day I started writing this chapter (Tuesday-_-)...which was on June the 9th!! Well...in this chapter the naked men suit thing is gonna happen. Anyone want to gimme ideas for the next chapter and the ones after that cause I'm not a good thinker. Enjoy=]

3.00pm at the camp place:

Tenten and Temari sat back down into the spin the bottle circle. 'this is seriously getting sick!' shouted Temari. 'Can we play like...truth or dare instead?'

'YEA!! I agree.' Said Tenten, Neji and Shikamaru.

'Such chickens' Sasuke muttered.

'Fine...Let's play truth and dare.' Ino mumbled and rolled her eyes.

They re-adjusted their positions and sat down again. 'Can I spin?' asked Gaara.

'Yes.' They said in unison. Gaara spun the bottle and the tip landed on Itachi and the base landed on Ino.

'Damn! I wish this was still spin the bottle.' Muttered Ino. Itachi raised an eyebrow and sighed. 'Ok...Itachi! Truth or dare!' said Ino.

'Dare.' Itachi replied almost instantly.

'Hm...That just makes me wonder even more...' said Neji with a smirk

'What?' Itachi glared at him

Ino started whispering to the other girls while Itachi just acted like he was bored. 'ok...i have decided...i dare you to...live at my house for a week!!' Ino said jumping up and down.

'Err...'

'Oh don't worry...you won't be sleeping with me.'

'Trust me...her house has like 10 extra rooms.' Assured Naruto.

'Ok...fine...' said Itachi. Itachi picked up the bottle and spun it. It landed with the tip to Sasuke and the base to Naruto.

'oh god! This is going to be hell!!' shouted Sasuke.

'Hehe...Teme! Truth or dare?' said Naruto

'Um...dare...'

'Why does everyone choose dare?' whined Ino.

'Teme! I dare you to kiss sakura on the lips, with all of us watching.' Naruto grinned his usual goofy grin.

Sakura squealed in delight and hugged Naruto and Sasuke just 'hn'ed. (this dare was from Draco-Harry-Sarcastic-Sadist and i cannot...write romance so the kiss sucks Gobby helped...a bit=])

Sasuke crossed the circle to where Sakura sat and put two arms around her waist. Sakura acted instantly and pulled closer and entwined her fingers into his hair. Sasuke blushed and slowly closed the gap between them. Sakura reacted and tried to kiss him back but Sasuke who took notice of who was around them pushed her back and strutted over to where he sat.

'Teme! That was totally awesome!' shouted Naruto

'Hn' Sasuke picked up the bottle and spun it. The tip landed on Tenten and the base landed on Shikamaru.

'Hm...interesting.' said Shikamaru. Neji glared at Shikamaru trying to get him to soften his dare/truths.

'Go on...give me your best.' Said Tenten with a big smile.

'Naked.' Said Shikamaru. Everyone's mouths hit the floor.

'Err...I am not stripping!!' said Tenten flustered.

'I wasn't done...' Neji sighed in relief 'naked suits of guys...all of you.' Shikamaru laughed.

'And where do you think we'll get them from?' asked Temari. The doorbell rang three times.

'I'm coming!' yelled Kiba as he raced to open the door. Orochimaru stepped in holding 11 naked men suits.

'Hey darlings! How are my favourite camp group doing today. I heard you wanted an order of 11 naked men suits so here they are. Hope you like them. I'm sort of in a hurry now so I will just go. Ta!' and after he said that Orochimaru left. (Trying to make him sound gay)

'Did he go because he knew we would kill him?' gaara asked

'Seems it...' Hinata replied as she picked up the 11 suits of naked men from the ground.

'So...are you guys willing? You know to do my dare? If you don't I wouldn't really mind, but...i will call you guys chicken's for the rest of your lives.' Shikamaru smirked.

'Fine! We'll do it!' said Tenten as she never liked to lose to anyone...unless it was Neji. They all grabbed a naked man suit. Some had 6 packs while others had beer bellies. But obviously everyone went for the 6 packs. This left Hinata, gaara and Neji wearing a beer belly naked man suit.

'Well...at least I don't have to see what's down there.' Said Hinata. Ino, sakura, Tenten and Temari just giggled at her. They all lined up in a row and Shikamaru started taking pictures of them all while rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

'I'm going to post this onto YouTube!' Shikamaru giggled on the floor.

'We are so getting you back for this!' everyone ran towards Shikamaru and jumped onto him.

'Ahh...I can feel the fat.' Shouted Shikamaru as they all squashed him. They stepped away and got of their men suits and Tenten spun the bottle this time. It landed with the tip on Kiba and the base on sakura.

'Hehe...truth or dare?' sakura asked with a smirk

'I have a feeling this is going to bad...but...truth.' said Kiba

'Thank you! At last someone has chosen truth.' Said gaara

'Ok...truth...punch, pash or partner/shoot, shag or marry.' Said sakura. Kiba just nodded.

'Ino...' sakura smiled. Ino gave gaara a '...' look and gave sakura a 'you bitch' look. Sakura then went on to saying 'Temari and Hinata.' Tenten sighed in relief.

'Hm...The choices you're giving me are very hard.' Kiba grinned

'what do you mean? They are all pretty or all ugly?'

'The first choice.' Said Kiba. Naruto, gaara and Shikamaru were all glaring at him. 'Ok...I shoot Temari.'

'Thank you! I think I'd rather die than partner you.' Temari said coldly.

'Then I shall...shag Hinata.' Kiba said. Naruto growled at Kiba while Hinata just sat there staring into space.

'And I'll marry Ino.' Gaara tackled Kiba.

'Gaara! Get of him. It's just a game!' Ino shouted. Gaara hung his head down and went back to his seat.

'Hn...what time is it?' asked Sasuke.

'Ah...we need to go!' said Hinata suddenly jumping up. 'Itachi! Have you packed?'

'No...But I can pack now?' he replied.

'No need. We have everything. Don't bring anything.' Ino said hurriedly trying to get all her luggage into the lounge room.

'Ok then...I think we shall go now.' Sakura said to Kiba.

'Do you guys want to say good bye to Orochimaru?' suggested Kiba.

'I don't think I want to ruin my experience here at the last moment' Neji said.

'Ok...well...have a fun time Itachi! And bye you guys...come back soon' said Kiba wiping tears away.

'We'll come back again! Bye.' And the 11 of them poofed back to Ino's house.

Ok ppl...i know that was very very very short and probably has lots of mistakes...but...I updated!! And yes it took me like Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday to finish this because...i wasn't bothered and my mum was like blah blah blah. And...i tried to update on Sunday but the document thingy was down. So ...i'm very very very sorry!


	12. A Game of Shogi

A Game of Shogi

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, Ten/ Neji, Shika/Tem

I know I was suppose update this once a week but...yea…I sorta broke my promise?? ...anywayz…I'm very very very sorry but my internet is like totally stuffed and my usb is also stuffed… ok I shall start now

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…*evil grins* or do i?...no I don't…

The group ended up in Ino's house a second later. 'Wow…'was all Itachi could say when he arrived at Ino's house.

'Wow because it's big or because it's all pink…?' Ino asked

'both' Itachi stared at Ino's home.

'Don't worry…I was like that when I first came over, you'll get use to it.' Said gaara patting Itachi's back.

'oh honey! You're back!' Ino's mum (dunno her name) said as she hugged her daughter. ' what do want for dinner? Pizza? Oh it's so good to have you guys back.'

'oh hey mum…yea sure, we'll have 5 pizzas. Can you order them?'

'sure sweetie!' she hurried away back into the kitchen.

'why don't we show Itachi his room?' temari suggested. They walked upstairs into the room on the far right.

They walked into quite a big room. Unlike Ino's room, it was painted and decorated with the colours red and black.

'hm…the colour scheme's not that bad actually.' Itachi commented as he propped himself onto the king size bed.

'well…we'll leave you to unpack. We'll call you down for dinner.' Said sakura

'thank you' said Itachi with the slightest smile.

The others went back down stairs. 'do you guys want to stay over today? Or do you have to like get home?' asked Ino.

'um…I think I can stay' said sakura and hinata.

'I think I'll have to go home' said Neji, Naruto and gaara.

'how bout the rest of you guys?' said Ino

'iunno' shikamaru shrugged.

'well…if your not staying over, be here tomorrow at 11 am. I invited our whole academy class over for a pool party!'

'I don't know whether to be happy or sad' said gaara

'why?'

'happy cause I getta meet my old friends sad because it's a POOL PARTY!!'

'whats wrong with a pool party?'

'er…everything!'

'you're just retarded. I'm going to take a shower, feel free to use my showers' and Ino walked upstairs to take a shower.

'Well…I am too. Anyone wanna join us?' asked sakura.

'wait wait wait…are you telling me that you guys shower together?' yelled Naruto

'uh…duh…' sakura rolled her eyes a little, not enough for Naruto to realise and walked upstairs.

'wow! Can we do that too Sasuke?' begged Naruto

'no, if you want to shower with a guy…go to Sai.' Said Sasuke trying to hold bck a laugh.

'oooo! Lets invite Sai over!!' screamed Naruto jumping up and down.

'you don't get it do you! She was just joking!' Tenten hit him in the back of the head

'ehehehe… of course I knew she was joking! I was just trying to trick you guys!' said Naruto as everyone sighed and rolled their eyes.

'I think I'm going to go back home after dinner.' Said Neji as Naruto and gaara nodded in agreement.

'I'll stay then…to troublesome having to walk home.' Said shikamaru. ' stay with me Sasuke, Tenten temari…'

'sure…' they replied uninterested. Sasuke grabbed a sport magazine and sat down on Ino's couch to read whilst hinata, Tenten and temari walked upstairs…probably to take a shower.

Shikamaru looked around the lounge and found an old shogi board lying around. 'anyone wanna kill time with me?' he said.

'only like 2 second,we all know that you're like the 'king' of shogi' replied Neji.

'so I take you guys are all to chicken? How about all 4 of you versus me?' shikamaru grinned

'nup…not happening, I'm trying to read.' Said Sasuke, pretending to be very interested in the sports magazine.

'fine! We'll verse you!!' yelled gaara. Shikamaru set up the match board in a matter of seconds.

'how about…whoever loses has to jump into the pool naked tomorrow?' said shikamaru.

'NO WAY!! The whole academies going to be there and…and you know we'll lose!' said Naruto

'we offered to play because we had nothing else to do.' Said Neji making shikamaru sound like a loner.

'hm…I think that would be cruel…but FUN!!' yelled Sasuke

'well…why don't you verse him?' offered gaara ' or are you too chicken? We'll help you but if you lose…you have to jump in the pool naked!'

'Fine!! But if I do lose…I will hate you guys for the rest of my life!' Sasuke got up of the couch and walked over to the opposite of where shikamaru sat and sat down. (I don't know how to play shogi or how it works so I'm just considering it's like normal chess)

'Troublesome…' said shikamaru

'Game on…' said Sasuke as he moved his first piece. Shikamaru then moved his piece.

'Move that piece!!' said Naruto

'No you dumbo! If he moves that piece he'll die!!' said gaara

'Just shut up all of you… I think I know how to play this game better than the three of you.' Sasuke said as he moved his knight.

'he has got a point.' Laughed shikamaru as he moved his queen. 'check!' he shouted

'Damn you!!' Sasuke moved his knight back where it was.

'That…was awesomely fast…even for shikamaru to say check in four moves…or maybe Sasuke is just a noob.' Smirked Neji.

Sasuke tipped the board over and went on to chasing Neji around the room trying to strangle him.

'Bad luck Sasuke! You lose.' Grinned shikamaru as he walked up the stairs.'I'll be taking a shower now.'

'WHAT?? How did I lose?' yelled Sasuke

'well…uduh…you tip the board over' said Naruto

'wow…even he knows more than you, Sasuke.' Said gaara

'I guess its your dare tomorrow then…' said Neji as he patted him on the back

Yea…that probably was very short…but I promise I'll make up for that in the next chapter. Any ideas for me?? Or I'll keep updating really late=] LULU!! F'ken review!! (don't worry about that comment it wasn't aimed at u guys…only at lulu=])


	13. Shame on you Sasuke

Shame on you Sasuke

Naru/Hina, Sasu/ Saku, Ino/Gaa, Ten/ Neji, Shika/Tem

_*italics_=thoughts  
*_**bold italics**_= kyuubi thoughts

Sasuke sniffed.'you guys are so mean! I bet you intended for me to lose!' Neji just kept grinning.

'Ahh...don't worry,' said Naruto 'it won't be that bad...'

'IT WONT BE THAT BAD HUH??' shouted Sasuke 'why don't you try jumping into the pool naked infront of like, 60 academy students!!??'

'And the teachers...' addded gaara sheepishly. Sasuke's whole face was red from anger. 'OMG!FML!' he said as he stomped upstairs. Naruto, Neji and Gaara tried to hold in stifling laughters.

**SASUKE**

Sasuke walked into 'his' bedroom. It had navy walls and a big queen sized bed in one corner near the window. Sasuke walked onto the verandah and leaned over the rail. The wind blew his hair messily in all directions. _Ahh...its so nice to finally be alone...and sleep alone._ Sasuke smiled quietly to himself and looked down. _What a nice pool...bad thing i won't enjoying it much tomorrow._

**NORMAL**

The door bell rang, Neji looked at the grandfather clock. It showed 10 minutes to 6. 'Anyone want to get the door?' said Gaara as he looked toward his peers.

'No not really' yawned Naruto

'No,' said Neji coldly.

'Lazy asses' muttered Gaara as he walked up to the front door.

'Pizza delivery for Ms Yamanaka' said the Pizza boy in a monotonious vioce

'I'll take it' Gaara replied as he handed him a fifty dollar note. 'You can keep the change' Gaara said as he took the pizza boxes from him and slammed the door.

'mmmm' Naruto said as the scent of the pizza wafted to his nose. ' PIZZA TIME!!' he yelled and got up off the couch and stood around the table which gaara had just put down the pizzas.

'NARUTO!! I'm warning you!!' said Ino's piercing voice. ' if you take one bite or even touch one slice of pizza before everyone is seated at the table...you're DEAD!!'

'creepy...' Naruto shivered as he sat down waiting for the others in the chair.

Naruto's mouth watered as he kept staring at the pizzas. Gaara looked at him, eyeing him closely as if was going to report him to Ino.

**NARUTO**

_Ok...ok, just dont think about pizza..._

_**Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza**_

_Stop it!! I swear i will kill you!!_

_**Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza**_

_Shut up!!...i guess it won't hurt that much to try a little bit of the cheese...NO!! gotta stop thinking about pizza or Ino will kill me_

_**You cannot overcome my feelings boy**_

_Yes i can!! Get out of my head RETARD_

_**...**_

_..._

**NORMAL**

After a while, the rest of their group were all seatd around the table in the kitchen. 'Do you guys want juice or soda?' asked ino.

'SODA!' they chorused together. Ino rolled her eyes and went into the kitchen to grab 3 bottles.

'you guys better not get into a food fight cause my mum will KILL you' she said as she set the bottles of soda onto the table.

They all flipped open the boxes and started eating. 'So,sasuke, how you feeling bout tomorrow huh?' asked Naruto.

'Don't even talk about it...' Sasuke said as he swallowed down a gulp of coke.

'Just trying to make you feel better T.T' replied Naruto

'Well don't even bother.'

'Fine!, be a bastard!' scoffed naruto as he returned to his eating.

*Awkward silence*

Naruto with his mouth full of pizza shouted ' Awkward silence much?' only to be shushed by Ino: 'We're eating!'

And so they finished dinner and left Hinata to clean up after them.

'I think i'll go to bed early, i don't really feel like doing anything tonight. Night guys...' muttered Sasuke as he crawled up the stairs into his bedroom. After he left everyone was silent.

'What's up with him?' Tenten asked as she pointed upward.

'Oh, he lost to me in shogi and now he has to jump into the pool naked at the pool party tomorrow.' said Shikamaru grinning.

'Who in the right mind would want to verse you in shogi?' questioned Temari.

'Exactly my point!' said Shikamaru.

'So, im guessing Sasuke's like...lost his pride right?' asked Sakura.

'I guess, well, i know i would' said Gaara.

'Well, i'm going to go talk to him, bye guys!' Sakura ran upstairs to sasuke's bedroom.

'Oh yea...i guess we should be going home now,' stated Neji

'Yea, we should' said Naruto. The teens said their greeting as the three (Neji, Gaara and Naruto) parted.

'You guys better be here at 11am!!' Ino yelled after them. Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata and Temari sat down onto the sofa and decided what to do before going to bed.

**SASUKE'S ROOM**

Sakura knocked gently on Sasuke's door. No answer. She knocked harder this time only getting a grunt in response.

'Sasuke! It's me. Can i come in?'

'Go away!!' Thud. Something hit the door.

'If hes not going to come get the door when i ask him to, then I must use force' Sakura muttered and smirked.

'Hee yah!' she yelled as she kicked the door down.

'WHAT THE HELL SAKURA? INO'S NEVER GOING TO BELIEVE THAT YOU KICKED THAT DOOR DOWN AND THEN SHE'LL BLAME IT ON ME!!'

'Your fault for not answering the door in the first place' Sakura grinned.

'Sakura, I told you, go away...'

'I know sasuke...'

'Bout what?'

'Her...'

'Huh??' sasuke made a confused face.

'Look you don't have to pretend anymore...i know about the other girl'

'WHAT?? What other girl??'

'SASUKE!! Stop pretending'

'Ok...fine, her name's Karin'

'WTF??i was just joking!! You actually cheated on me??' Sakura's inner self was just about to burst.

'No...no wait! I can explain!' Sasuke held his arms up infront of him in defense. 'I just recruited her for my science experiment! I didn't do anything with her!!'

'Prove it!' Sakura shouted.

'Fine! I'll call her!' Sasuke flipped open his mobile phone and started dialling.

**LOUNGE ROOM**

'We could always play DDR!!' suggested Ino

'I'd rather kill myself than do that.' Stated Shikamaru

'How bout Singstar?' said Temari, giving shikamaru a cold stare.

'Yeah, ok...is everyone fine with that?' asked Tenten. Everyone looked to Shikamaru and Temari glared at him.

Shikamaru sighed, 'Fine.'

'Loser team has to jump into the pool naked with Sasuke tomorrow.' Ino grinned.

Temari's eyes were still on Shikamaru: _Oh great! Just what i needed..._ 'Who's the best singer here?' asked Shikamaru. Everyone looked to Hinata. 'Very unexpected...I thought it would've been the loudmouth.' Shikamaru said looking towards Ino and Hinata blushed even more. Ino stuck his tongue out at him.

'Its only fair if the best goes with the worst on one team and the rest of us in the other team. Shikamaru and Hinata on the Blue team and Ino, Temari and I on the Red team.' Smiled Tenten.

'How would you know i'm the worst at singing?' asked Shikamaru smugly

'Well...uh duh! Temari told us!!' Ino yelled. Temari looked at shikamaru and smirked.

'Troublesome women...' Shikamaru sighed.

**SASUKE'S ROOM **

(Karin- underlined)

'Hi.' Sasuke said coldly

'Hey hon, supp?'  Sakura eyed Sasuke's reaction and crossed her arms.

'Nothing...just felt like calling you.'

'Oh...how sweet of you! Are you free now? Do you want to go out?'  her voice sounded like she was bouncing up and down.

'No. We have to get on with my science experiment.'

'But i want to have fun with you first! Science can wait later.'  Sakura was getting impatient now and snatched the phone form Sasuke.

'Whoever this is, stay away from my Sasuke, bitch!' Sakura shouted and snapped the phone shut. She chucked the phone onto the floor and ran out of the room sniffing.

'Sa...sakura!' shouted Sasuke as he ran after her to her bedroom.

'Get away from me! You're a liar, you're a cheater and you're a frikin bastard, did you know that?' Sakura slammed the door into Sasuke's face.

**SAKURA'S ROOM**

Sakura slumped onto the floor crying. _Why was i so dumb to believe that i'd be the only one for Sasuke. _

A/N

My bad for not updating...for like half a year (the irony) ^.^ XD Hope u guys will still review!=]

But yea...I think i will start updating regularly...probs like once a month or so. And OMG Ask and Dare: Akatsuki Style got deleted...whattafail==' but yea...ja~


End file.
